Candi Milo
Candi Milo (born January 9, 1966) is an American voice actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Coco and Madame Foster in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory, Irma Lair on Disney's W.I.T.C.H., Jacobo in Disney's The Replacements, Maya Santos in Maya & Miguel, Nick Dean in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ophelia Ramírez in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Quiet Fire (ep2) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Bo (ep16), Brianna Morgan, Justin Rogers (ep14) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2002) - Book Club Member (ep4), Carmen (ep19), Claire Gripling, Sarah, Sensationalistic Reporter (ep28), TV Announcer (ep36) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Nicole (ep8) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1998) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Big Ponda (ep18), Burpa (ep6), Debbi (ep17), Durpa & Nurpa (ep6), Female Duck (ep6), Obnoxious Monster (ep28), Onion Supervisor (ep27), Oonski's Mother (ep39), Roni *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992-1994) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2005) - Gray Puppy (ep25), Hester (ep5), Nina's Mom *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001) - Ms. Martinez *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Lasso Lass (ep4), Lady (ep11), Leona (ep30), Lydia Gilligan (ep16), Miss Goodwall (ep11), Numbuh 2's Grandma (ep16), Salmonella Fitzgerald (ep1), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Mom, Teacher, Flea (ep1), Girl (ep30), Girl#1 (ep25), Girl Kid (ep11), Groan (ep11), Hyena (ep14), Jungle Woman (ep16), Linda (ep16), Nurse (ep51), Old Woman (ep25), Screaming Woman (ep16), Susie (ep1), Woman (ep15), Woman (ep17), Woman (ep25) *Cro (1993-1994) - Pakka *Curious George (2006) - Mom (ep3), Mrs. Donuts (ep3) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Dexter (ep56+), Crow (ep25), Dexter#2 (ep61), Dexter#3 (ep61), Elsie (ep25), Fix-Bot (ep61), Friend#3 (ep71), Girl#1 (ep59), Granny (ep25), Kid#2 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep74), Kid#2 (ep76), Maid (ep71), Mexican Soap Actress (ep71), Nurse (ep62), Secretary (ep63), Woman (ep69), Woman (ep70), Worker Alien (ep64) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2004) - Receptionist (ep25) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Constance Goldman (ep65), Twelve Year Old Girl (ep65) *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Mrs. Wingston, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Coach Sweetie *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - Dorsal (ep81) *Disney The 7D (2016) - Baroness Bon Bon (ep39) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Cleevil, Kid Pickles, Doozil (ep15), High Female Voice (ep7), Luella (ep5), Megamicre (ep17), Sabrina (ep4) *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Rikki Roundhouse (ep16) *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Customer (ep5), Greeter (ep5), Woman (ep5) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Carla (ep24), Carlito (ep24), English Maid (ep2), Junior (ep2), Little Girl (ep7), Lunch Lady (ep20), Mrs. Chichita, Mrs. Lupita, Poe (ep4), Poindexter (ep20), Silverwolf (ep23), Teeny (ep2), Tere (ep24), Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Coco, Madame Foster, Cheese (ep71), Friend#1 (ep4), Information Clerk (ep1), Maid (ep2), New Arrival (ep69), Scribbles (ep2) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Grim's Mom *I Am Weasel (1997-1999) - Carl's Wife (ep11), Mom, Teacher (ep51), V.O. Woman (ep11) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Clara (ep21), Crowd Woman (ep21), Giganto Baby (ep10), Girl (ep19), Mrs. Buggy (ep10), Voice (ep19), Woman in Crowd (ep21) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Gossie (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Daughter (ep4), Effie (ep1), Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#2 (ep4), Girl#3 (ep2), Gorilla Girls (ep4), Italian Woman, Jill (ep1), Khaki Lion (ep50), Little Boy (ep50), Madeline, Mayor's Wife (ep4), Newscaster (ep1), Tap Dance Woman *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Zadavia, Alien Girl (ep18), Misty Breeze (ep4), Mom Runner (ep18), Monitor (ep24), Mum (ep19), Old Lady (ep23), Queen Grannicus (ep17), Reporter (ep18) *Max Steel (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Maya Santos, Tito Chávez, Chrissy's Mom (ep18), Critic (ep12), Dr. Dasgupta (ep8), Kid (ep10), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Salviati (ep35), Señorita Tafoya (ep7) *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Alien Lucille (ep4), Ani (ep11), Bookmobile Lady (ep7), Boy (ep32), Boy#1 (ep16), Carla (ep8), Cheerleading Coach (ep9), Cigarette Girl (ep27), Customer#3 (ep16), Female Actress (ep14), Fran (ep30), Geek (ep35), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep20), Girl#17 (ep11), Granny (ep30), Granny (ep31), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jantrice, Jump Rope Girl (ep8), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep30), Kid#1 (ep7), Kid#2 (ep7), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep17), Lorelei (ep28), Lunch Lady (ep33), Ma (ep10), Maid Robot (ep12), Microbe Wife (ep32), Miss Angotti (ep28), Mrs. Pullium (ep14), Old Lady (ep13), Old Lady#1 (ep3), Olga, Operator (ep18), PJ (ep34), Parking Meter (ep30), Photographer#2 (ep9), Pteresa, Receptionist (ep18), Reed Tanner (ep26), Robot Girl#3 (ep13), Sludge, Teacher (ep3), Teacher (ep11), Teacher (ep33), Teen#2 (ep2), Teenager (ep5), Wisteria Wakeman (ep29), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep34), XJ6 *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Mom (ep12) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Mumsy Glop (ep21) *Pet Alien (2005) - Gabby, Melba Manners *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Goat, JR Tom, Back-up Singers (ep1), Beanfurd (ep10), Birthday Mom (ep9), Countdown Voice (ep15), Dakota (ep7), Duck (ep19), Geek (ep1), Girl (ep17), JR Kyle (ep1), Judge (ep11), Kid#1 (ep9), Kid#1 (ep13), Miss Cutesy Meow Meows (ep6), Nacho Angel#1 (ep11), Owl Woman Lady, Store Clerk (ep15), Zombie#4 (ep14) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Claire (ep52) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Oom#1, Oom#2, Female Alien (ep2), Female Blurg (ep12), Girl#1 (ep18), Girl#2 (ep18), Left Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Tronald's Wife (ep2), Woman's Voice (ep1), Young Boh-Rok (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian Child (ep7) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Bee (ep1), Octopus Dude (ep4), Yumi (ep4) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999-2002) - Jelli Bear (ep157), Operator (ep154), Toddler#1 (ep154), Water Fountain Kid (ep107), Yummi Bear (ep157) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Ann Gora, Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-2012) - Classmate#1 (ep22), Lunch Ladybug (ep22), Queen (ep20) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Nick Dean, Amber (ep14), Britney, Female Fish (ep5), Germy (ep12), Ignishka (ep42), Phantom#1 (ep8), Terry (ep11) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Tanya (ep9), Woman's Voice (ep9) *The Boondocks (2006) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Grim's Mom (ep14) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998) - Zita *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Barbara Lee, Ophelia Ramírez, Barber (ep14), Big Foot#4 (ep30), Caterpillar Monster (ep18), Cowboy#2 (ep2), Elderly Woman (ep3), Female Barrista (ep20), Giant#1 (ep15), Girl#2 (ep1), Hammerette#2 (ep31), Jennifer (ep22), Judge (ep7), Julian (ep6), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep22), Mrs. Gomez, Mrs. Ramirez, Nerd Demon (ep15), Orangutan#2 (ep16), PA System (ep39), Perfume Lady (ep3), Stand Up Kid (ep6), Surfer 2 (ep8), Susan (ep22), Teacher (ep35), Zombie#2 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Svetlana (ep4), Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2000) - Cleaning Woman (ep35), Newswoman (ep31) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Arab Reporter (ep11), Pachacutec (ep11) *The Tick (1996) - Blitzen (ep33) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2001) - Capybara (ep7), Civet Cat (ep80), Emily (ep29), Forest Animal (ep80), Mousedeer (ep80), Parrot (ep7) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Sweetie Pie *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Irma Lair, Knickerbocker, Trill *Winx Club (2013) - Samara 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - The Flea, Mama, The Headmistress *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Madame Mousey *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Jean *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Persephone *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - Charlene Otero/'Museum Guide', Old Woman#1 *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Gypsy, Lila *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Barb Damon *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Crystal *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Girl#2, Mrs. Tinkerton *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Sweetie Pie 'Movies' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Nick Dean, Brittany, PJ *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Gor-Illiana, McBarker, Sid's Mom *The Ant Bully (2006) - Nurse Ant#3 *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Grandma 'Shorts' *Pig Goat Banana Mantis! (2012) - Goat *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Female Eskimo (ep26), Mom (ep18), Poopsie (ep31), Stewardess (ep26), Teacher (ep32), Timmy (ep32) 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Mickey *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Lydia Gilligan *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Additional Voices *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Kid#1, Little Boy, Robot Teacher *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Coco, Madame Foster, Mom, Purple Puppy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Coco, Madame Foster, Clerk, Officer Nina Valeroso *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Coco, Madame Foster, Friend#1, Unicorn#1 *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Elf#1, Girl#2, Todd's Mother *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Nick Dean, Britney, Nathan *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Nick Dean, Woman#1 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Nick Dean *The Happy Elf (2005) - Cassie, Curtis, Gurt, Little Girl 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Lysslis Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2004) - Kugutsu (ep11), Little Girl (ep11), Rengoku (ep8), Takuma (ep6), Zofu as Young Boy (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cool World (1992) - Bob, Lonette Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dexter *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Cheese, Coco, Dexter *de blob 2 (2011) - Graydians, Pinky, Spiky *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2002) - Fortune Teller, Nick Dean, Sam *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Ms. Bitters *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: All Growed-Up (2001) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chuckie Finster *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Chieftess *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Nick Dean *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Redback Thorn 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Almarde *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Shantotto *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Shantotto *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Dona, Lucil, Pacce *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Dona, Lucil, Pacce *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Astrals *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shantotto Theme Park Attractions *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Yzma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:American Voice Actors